leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Corki the Daring Bombardier
tl;dr: Corki now uses Heat. Yes, this makes him a resourceless marksman - but I don't think the two things are doomed to repel. His damage output follows a sustained paradigm and it's directional - meaning he's not going to burst you (ish) and he cannot kite you (while dealing damage). Giving him Heat-style uptimes and downtimes seems a better way to gate his sustained damage, rather than mana (which he's historically either been useless due to high costs or overpowered due to never running out of mana). * General ** Now utilizes the Heat mechanic. *** Corki's abilities have no cost. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Heat. Corki starts the game with 0 Heat and can have a maximum of 100. Corki's abilities will generate Heat and he will Overheat if he reaches 100, preventing him from casting his abilities for 6 seconds while his Heat depletes to 0. Heat will decay at a rate of 10 per second if Corki has not cast an ability in the last 4 seconds, increasing to 20 per second after 2.5 seconds. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 1% from 2.3%. ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 325. *Visual Upgrade ** Corki's copter now has three distinctive weapons - the cannon, the gatling gun and the missile launcher. ** Corki now possesses a back-up weapon which he uses while his copter is overheating. *** : Corki leans over the side of his ROFLCopter and uses a pistol. *** : Corki pops open the lid of his UFO and uses a laser gun. * **Corki's copter grants him 20% bonus attack speed, which doubles to 40% while above 50 Heat. This bonus is lost entirely while overheated. * ** Range increased to 925 from 825. ** Cost changed to 20 Heat from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 mana. ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** Damage changed to 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 . * **Moved to W instead of E. **Active changed to a toggle. **Cost changed to 5 heat per half second that increases to 10 after 5 seconds from 50 mana. **Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 from 16. The cooldown now starts on toggle-off. **Damage reduced to 13 / 23 / 33 / 43 / 53 from 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 . **No longer shreds armor. **The damage can now critically strike. This is calculated per enemy hit. * **Moved to E instead of W. ** Corki jettisons himself 500 units in the target direction, dealing magic damage in a cone behind him and slowing them by 50% for 1.5 seconds. Corki takes the opportunity to vents his copter's engine, reducing his heat by 40. ***Dash range reduced to 500 from 800. ***Damage changed to an instantaneous 80 / 120 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 over 3 seconds. ***Cost removed (previously 100 mana). * **Cooldown changed to 10 seconds from a barrage system (2 second static; 12 / 10 / 8 second recharge time). ** The cooldown of Missile Barrage is displayed on-screen and there is a Sweet Spot partway into the cooldown wherein Corki can active Missile Barrage to perform a Quick Reload, instantly refreshing the cooldown of Missile Barrage and readying a Big One for 5 seconds. If Corki attempts to Quick Reload and fails, his missile launcher locks up and the cooldown is extended to 10 seconds. ***Corki cannot perform a Quick Reload while silenced or otherwise unable to activate abilities. ***The Sweet Spot is ~0.5 seconds and starts around 4 seconds into the cooldown. ***Corki cannot perform a Quick Reload during the first 0.5 seconds of the cooldown or the last 2 second cooldown, to accommodate for latency-related double-casts or trigger-happy clicking near the end of the cooldown. ***Big Ones are no longer available every third missile and are only available on Quick Reloads. **Cost changed to 20 Heat from 20 Mana. **Damage type changed to physical from magic. **Damage changed to 80 / 130 / 180 from 100 / 180 / 260 . **Big One damage changed to 120 / 195 / 270 from 150 / 270 / 390 . ;Alternative versions Hide= |-| Jinx-Inspired= :While I like the "Corki attacks everyone simultaneously" effect, removing his directional-based playstyle probably isn't good for his identity or balance. * **This bonus is lost while overheated. * **As above. * **Moved to W instead of E. ** Corki's basic attacks grant 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The stacks will decay one at a time when he stops attacking. Additionally, each of his basic attacks are modified to damage all enemies in a 650-range cone in the direction of his target. Hextech Shrapnel Shells will apply to all enemies hit and the damage can critically strike, but other on-hit effects are only applied to his target. * **As above. * **As above. |-| Barrage Ultimate= :I ultimately preferred the minigame of the above version where you can, in theory, fire a Big One every time - or, rather, that you can readily access a Big One when you need it. * **Cooldown changed to 1.2 seconds from a barrage system (2 second static; 12 / 10 / 8 second recharge time). **Cost changed to / / / / from 20 mana. ***Subsequent casts of Missile Barrage in a 4 second period cost 5 additional Heat, stacking up to 4 times. ** After firing 6 missiles Corki must reload, which takes 20 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). The reload timer is displayed on-screen and there is a Sweet Spot partway into the timer wherein Corki can active Missile Barrage to perform a Quick Reload, instantly refreshing the cooldown of Missile Barrage and readying Big Ones for the next 5 seconds. If Corki attempts to perform a quick reload too soon or too late, his missile launcher will lockup and the remaining timer is increased by 25%. ***Corki cannot perform a Quick Reload while silenced or otherwise unable to activate abilities. ***The Sweet Spot is ~0.5 seconds and starts around 8 seconds into the cooldown. ***Corki cannot perform a Quick Reload during the first 0.5 seconds of the cooldown or the last 2 second cooldown, to accommodate for latency-related double-casts or trigger-happy clicking near the end of the cooldown. ***Big Ones are no longer available every third missile and are only available on Quick Reloads. **Damage type changed to physical from magic. **Damage changed to 80 / 130 / 180 from 100 / 180 / 260 . **Big One damage changed to 120 / 195 / 270 from 150 / 270 / 390 . Category:Blog posts